Wicked Game
by Rosalind Marie
Summary: Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de alguien como ella. Ni en sueños podría ser posible un giro tan extraño del destino, la ironía de amar a tu asesina potencial y no poder ni querer cambiarlo. Desde que la conocí, me hizo replantear todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, todas las decisiones que me llevaron hasta esta elección final One-shot de Helsa, AU de vampiros.


**Wicked Game**

Nunca pensé que pasaría la noche de Halloween acariciando la espalda desnuda de Elsa, tendidos en mi cama, después de una buena sesión de sexo. Hace un me esto me habría parecido totalmente imposible. En especial las últimas horas. Dios, en la vida pensé que terminaría teniendo mi propia escena de una película de acción, sólo que no es una escena, es la realidad. Esta realidad distorsionada que enfrentamos.

Recuerdo el momento en que la conocí, antes de que toda esta locura pasara. Era tan solo otro día de prácticas en el subterráneo. Me preparaba para un turno de 20 horas en el Centro de Investigaciones Especializadas de Oslo. Sí, así es como pasaría ese fin de semana, otra vez. Este año he tenido que hacer turnos en mi cumpleaños y año nuevo. Pero claro, eso no te lo dicen cuando entras a estudiar medicina, no, de esto te enteras a partir del primer año. Me designaron a este laboratorio en el tercer año, por mis calificaciones altas en fisiopatología y genética. Pensaron que era el alumno ideal para el puesto. Cuando los maestros lo sugirieron, acepte de inmediato. No me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias, el prestigio y la admiración de los demás era todo lo que me preocupaba.

Esperaba encontrar casos clínicos raros, de esos que se dan en 1:10000 personas, o aprender sobre nuevos retrovirus y superbacterias, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a enfrentarme a esto. Si le dijera a alguien que no trabaja en ese centro, creería que soy un paciente psiquiátrico. Hace dos años yo tampoco lo creí cierto, hasta que me lo demostraron con evidencia empírica.

Todavía recuerdo la primera mañana que estuve en ese lugar, me llevaron a una sala enorme, con una bóveda de un polímero de carbono altamente resistente. En el interior estaba lo que aparentemente era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, con los ojos completamente rojos y los vasos sanguíneos protuberantes. Y estaba lamiéndose la sangre de las manos. Pensaba que sería algún paciente con síndrome de Renfield, pero no, la verdad era mucho peor. Esa cosa era una especie nueva, lo más parecido a un vampiro de una novela del siglo XIX.

Los denominaron _Homo lamia_ , se parecen físicamente a nosotros, al menos a simple vista. Sin embargo, son mucho más fuertes, más veloces, tienen una tasa de regeneración mucho más alta, al igual que un metabolismo basal impresionante. Consumen sangre, sin ella se secan poco a poco, y comienzan a asemejarse a un cadáver, pero no mueren. Son resistentes a casi cada bacteria y virus que pueda afectar a un ser viviente, incluso al VIH.

También tienen facultades mentales superiores, son capaces de _persuadir_ a los humanos, pueden obligarnos a hacer lo que les plazca. Y tienen algún grado de comunicación extrasensorial, como la telepatía, cuando lo necesitan. Aunque aún no se ha probado que puedan influenciar animales o influenciarse entre sí.

En fin, todo lo que sabemos es que son una especie físicamente más evolucionada, con pocos puntos débiles. Son fotosensibles, su piel se quema con una facilidad impresionante al ser expuesta a la radiación UV. Son difíciles de asesinar, la única manera de matarlos es cercenarlos o arrancarles el corazón. Si 'mueren' de alguna otra forma, se regeneran nuevamente. Ni siquiera el fuego puede acabar con ellos.

Algunos médicos y científicos llevan años investigándolos. Hasta esta mañana, yo era uno de esos médicos, sin buscarlo llegué a involucrarme en una organización de la que difícilmente pueda salir. Es una red de investigadores, con sede en distintas partes del mundo, dedicados al estudio de los vampiros. Aún no han dado a conocer públicamente su existencia, se remiten a experimentar con ellos para desarrollar tecnologías aplicables a la salud humana. Se dice que causaría un impacto terrible en la gente, pero dudo que esa sea la razón principal para ocultarlos. Digo, apostaría a que a más de alguna persona se le ocurriría darles un uso comercial y bélico, después de todo, son los soldados perfectos. El único detalle es conseguir su obediencia.

Debía grabar un registro de los casos que me asignaban, así que está documentada la primera vez que vi a la mujer que ahora está dormida sobre mi pecho. Tomo la cámara de video que está en el velador, y comienzo a ver la primera filmación.

 **Diario del doctor Westergård, registro audiovisual. 15 de Septiembre.**

 _Día 1: eh, buenos días, soy el doctor Hans Westergård, estudiante de medicina en el quinto año de la carrera… el jefe de operaciones me dejó a cargo de este caso. Ahora estoy con el sujeto N°2154, sigue en estado inconsciente. Temperatura corporal estable, 36.5°C, presión arterial 127/83 mmHg, 65 latidos por minuto, no hay cambios desde hace aproximadamente ocho horas. Las lesiones en la piel han cicatrizado por completo, la epidermis se ha restaurado totalmente desde que la encontraron. Los traumatismos en la tercera y cuarta vértebra lumbar han sanado por completo._

 _La trajeron hace seis días. Es una vampiresa que quedó en etapa adulta temprana. Tiene una complexión extremadamente pálida, aún para los de su especie. Es delgada pero curvilínea, pesa apenas 51 kilogramos y mide 1,68 metros. Tiene el cabello rubio claro. No tengo idea del color de sus ojos. Sus labios son rosados, y debajo de ellos tiene unos colmillos largos y filosos, con los que seguramente desgarró a varias de sus víctimas. Por el momento está tendida sobre un aparador metálico con cilindros metálicos que le rodean las cuatro extremidades, la cintura y el cuello, que evitan que se abalance encima de los médicos que trabajan con ella. Una medida necesaria después del último incidente._

—No tienes por qué tratarme como a una rata de laboratorio—dijo una voz ronca, la de ella—. Soy una mujer, no un animal que puedas disecar.

—Una _mujer_ que destazó a dos de mis compañeros de trabajo en su primer día aquí.

—Después de que intentaran abrirme la espalda.

—Para curar tus fracturas.

—No lo necesito, me curo sola.

—Lo sé, pero si te dejaras ayudar sería mucho más rápido.

—Y ahora se supone que me están ayudando.

—Lo haría si dejaras de hablar. Además, ya arruinaste mi registro.

En ese momento comencé a fijarme en otros detalles. Por sobre esas ojeras violáceas se asomaban unos ojos azules intensos, que me observaban con odio. Las pestañas negras y espesas, y unas cuantas pecas sobre las mejillas y nariz. El resto de su cuerpo blanco como la nieve, manchado con sangre seca, con algunas áreas rosadas, como sus pezones, perfectamente erguidos y protuberantes en medio de esos pechos pálidos.

—Deja eso, es asqueroso.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Se te caerá la baba de la boca si sigues mirando mi cuerpo de esa forma.

— _Querida_ , ¿sabes cuántas otras vampiresas desnudas he visto en este trabajo? No te creas tan especial.

—No soy tu querida, y no me interesa cuantas vampiresas has acosado.

—Me da igual lo que te interese mientras me dejes hacer mi trabajo.

Tomé dos jeringas para extraer muestras de sangre y líquido cefalorraquídeo. La primera parte no es ningún problema, su piel es tan pálida que encuentro casi de inmediato su vena radial. El LCR es otra historia, giré su cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de insertar la aguja, ella me mordió. No era algo serio, pero vaya que dolió. Los suyos tienen toxinas en su saliva.

—Mira, zorra del demonio, tengo que hacerte estos exámenes, te guste o no. Ahora quédate quieta si no quieres que te ajuste la correa del cuello.

—Hazlo, de todas formas ya estoy muerta.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres desagradable?

— ¿Esperas que me sirva en una bandeja de plata para que hagan conmigo lo que les dé la gana?

Hice un segundo intento de extraer fluidos de su cuerpo, esta vez colocándole una mordaza en la boca y sujetando su rostro para evitar que me mordiera. Teniendo las muestras, las llevé al laboratorio de arriba para que realizaran los exámenes. Apagué la cámara en ese momento, y le dejé las muestras a Andrew, que, como siempre, tenía unos cuantos pedidos además del mío. Posiblemente tendría los resultados para unos tres días más si es que le rogaba de rodillas y le hacía un altar en mi armario.

Paso al siguiente video, de cuando volví a mi lugar de trabajo. Se ve a la vampiresa forcejeando nuevamente contra las correas y los cilindros metálicos. Por precaución le inyecté un calmante. Sólo una vez se nos escapó un vampiro, y no terminó bien. Ella me observaba con furia, el ceño fruncido, los labios tan apretados que parecen una sola línea, y un gruñido casi animal se escapa de su garganta.

—No me toques.

—No estás en posición de darme órdenes.

— ¿Y ahora qué harás, abrirme como a una rana?

—Haré lo necesario para conservar mi puesto, aun si eso significa tener que disecarte viva—le dije sujetando su barbilla con mis dedos índice y pulgar—. Y no me tientes, que en este momento haría lo que fuera para callarte, _querida_.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Hum… no me apetece, _querida._

En ese momento tenía que distraerla lo suficiente como para que pudiera enterrarle la aguja e inocularla. Se me ocurrió una idea suicida que la distraería, o habría terminado con mis restos esparcidos por las baldosas. Tomé uno de sus pechos y tracé un círculo con mi pulgar sobre la areola de su pezón, que se endureció con mi tacto. Ahora sí había despertado a la bestia. Se movía tan fuerte que sacudía el mesón, mostró sus largos colmillos, chillando e intentando morderme, esa vez con la intención de arrancarme la carne del hueso. Tiré de su cuello con todas mis fuerzas, logrando detenerla el tiempo suficiente para pincharla. Luego, conforme pasan los minutos, la furia se desvaneció, sus músculos se relajaron y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunto a Hans, que me despertó con el sonido de la cámara.

—Recordando nuestros lindos primeros momentos juntos—me responde.

—No quiero saberlo.

—Tendremos que hablar de esto algún día.

—Prefiero evadirlo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas tú? —dice mientras coloca play al reproductor.

Aquí viene otro de esos horrorosamente aburridos videos que grabó mientras me metía sustancias extrañas al cuerpo y toqueteaba con pseudo-excusas científicas para justificarlo.

 **Diario del doctor Westergård, registro audiovisual. 27 de Septiembre.**

 _Día 12: buenas noches, habla el doctor Hans Westergård. Bueno, el sujeto N°2154 sigue en buenas condiciones de salud, tan irritable como siempre. Comienzan a observarse los primeros síntomas del cuadro de 'incruentam', o falta de sangre. Los colmillos son más prominentes, la piel muestra una coloración grisácea, los movimientos son más toscos y menos coordinados. Y está de un humor fatal._

 _Los resultados de los exámenes indican: el de sangre muestra niveles normales de glicemia, electrolitos, urea y creatinina. Número de eritrocitos dentro de los rangos normales, y una gran cantidad de macrófagos y linfocitos T en buen estado, lo que podría denotar un sistema inmune más eficiente._

 _El de LRC y proteínas aún no están listos. Sí el de ADN. La vampiresa tiene, biológicamente, 21 años. Desciende del séptimo linaje registrado de vampiros, que comparten la secuencia de nucleótidos gama'. Sólo hemos tenido dos de esos en este centro de investigaciones. Son más rápidos y ágiles que el vampiro promedio, aunque su fuerza es considerablemente menor. También son más listos y duros de tratar, los otros dos llevaron a los médicos al borde de la locura._

—Ahí va de nuevo ese terrible discurso. ¿Quién te dijo que era una buena idea filmarte a ti mismo hablando como científico?

— ¿Quieres dejar de joderme las tomas?

—Hablo en serio, ¿por qué te grabas?

—Es un registro de este caso, el médico en jefe me pidió que lo hiciera a modo de video, para recopilarlos más adelante.

—Creí que tú eras el doctor a cargo.

—A cargo de ti, sí. Pero es el jefe de operaciones el que se encarga de los de tu tipo. Además, aún no soy doctor.

—Pero no eres nuevo en el centro, conoces bien el lugar y los procedimientos

— ¿Se pasaron tus cinco minutos de ira?

—Sólo me resigne a tener que verte todos los malditos días hasta que vuelva a morir.

—Si tú lo dices.

Para entonces ya estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de Hans. Y una parte de mi esperaba que él se acostumbrara a la mía, que confiara lo suficiente para inconscientemente darme una oportunidad de escapar. Me llevaría tiempo, es muy listo para tragarse mi actuación así como así.

Tomó un par de guantes de látex, se los puso y comenzó a palpar mi vientre, cosa que me irritó bastante, no solo porque invadía mi espacio personal, sino que estaba menos molesta de lo que debía en esa situación. Algo de su tacto me resultaba tentador, la situación peligrosa y el dominio que tenía sobre mí. Un gusto extraño, que me llevo hasta este instante, con mi cuerpo cubierto de una mezcla de nuestros fluidos corporales. Si sigo pensando en esto, volveremos a hacer algo impulsivo, así que me resigno a seguir viendo el video.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—le pregunté.

—Tengo que revisarte, podrías tener otras lesiones que no he detectado.

— ¿No puedes usar una de esas máquinas que giran? En lugar de estar toqueteándome por todas parte.

—No necesito una resonancia magnética, tu telencéfalo está bien, _querida._

—Después de los golpes que me dieron, yo no estaría tan segura.

Ignoró mi comentario y continuó palpándome. Bajó por el centro de mi vientre, pasando por mi ombligo, y siguió hasta una zona que cuando la tocó me puso nerviosa. Nerviosa, incómoda y expectante. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi sexo. Por suerte sólo duró un momento, uno que me pareció durar mil horas. Se alejó de esa zona y siguió por los flancos izquierdo y derecho.

—Tranquilízate, si quisiera violentarte, ya lo hubiera hecho. Además, solo comprobaba que hubieras sanado bien.

—De todos modos no me gusta que lo hagas.

—De todos modos eso no cambia nada.

Continuó con la parte superior de mi brazo derecho, bajando hasta la muñeca, dentro del limitado espacio que había entre cada pieza metálica. Hizo lo mismo con el otro lado. Iba bien hasta que tocó la zona donde recibí un disparo con una bala de madera antes de que me capturaran, una piececilla de madera horriblemente dolorosa. Estando atada no podía quitármela, lo único que podía hacer era estar quieta y rezar para que no me moviera. Él examinó mi herida, y luego desapareció de mi vista. Volvió con una bandeja con instrumental médico, gasa y una jeringa con lo que presumí, sería algún narcótico o anestésico dentro.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Curarte.

— ¿Y para eso vas a doparme?

—Deberías estar agradecida, no sentirás el dolor _, querida_.

—Podrías anestesiar sólo mi brazo.

— ¿Crees que nací ayer? No voy a darte la oportunidad de matarme mientras te quito esa cosa—dijo mientras me suministraba la droga, que me durmió en segundos.

Ahora que estaba inconsciente, se dedicó a hacer su trabajo. Soltó las correas y abrió uno de los cilindros para tener un mejor acceso al área dañada. Cuando termina, sutura la herida. Es lo último que aparece en el video. Ahora que lo veo, pienso que fue mucho más delicado con migo de lo que pretendía. No siempre es tan cuidadoso, pero lo fue aquella vez. Supongo que entonces ya sentía algo por mí.

Hans me aprieta más contra su pecho, que acaricio y beso suavemente. Escuchando su corazón y el pulso de la sangre que corre en sus venas, rodeada por su calor y su aroma, me siento más viva que en toda mi vida. Irónico, sentirse más viva estando como una 'no muerta'. Tal vez si fuese algo bueno el que me atraparan, me llevó a conocer a mi amante y protector, y también dolor de cabeza personal. Es una persona terrible, eso es seguro, y ha cometido casi tantos crímenes como yo, no obstante, no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido, ni de que se integrara a mi vida, mi retorcida y dolorosa vida después de mi vida humana.

—Estás muy callada.

—Estaba pensando.

—A veces considero que podría dar un millón de cosas con tal de saber qué piensas. Eres misteriosa, te gusta guardarte los detalles.

—Pensaba en nosotros, en lo extraña que es mi vida... y en que ahora que estoy contigo me siento más viva que nunca.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—No quiero que esto acabe—apoyo mi mejilla sobre el punto exacto en que está su corazón, latiendo con un ritmo constante que me calma más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Ni yo, pero no podemos quedarnos en un único lugar, nos atraparán.

— ¿Y qué haremos?

—Salir de aquí—se detiene y besa mi mano—. Dime, ¿hay algún lugar que desees visitar?

—No podremos huir por siempre.

—Prefiero aplazar nuestra separación lo más posible—me besa de nuevo.

* * *

Sabía perfectamente que esto terminaría mal, y aun así tomé el riesgo. Tenía que conocerla, quería estar con ella y que fuera mía. Lo supe desde el instante en que la vi por primera vez, no como a un monstruo, sino a la mujer que es en realidad, con sus fortalezas y puntos débiles, todo lo bueno en ella, y lo oscura que es gracias a su condición de vampiresa.

Paso de largo algunos videos, aquellos que grabe con Elsa estando sedada. Avanzo hasta encontrar el de la primera vez que la alimenté. Fue el punto de inflexión de nuestra relación, en ese momento crucé la puerta hacia el infierno.

 **Diario del doctor Westergård, registro audiovisual. 03 de Octubre.**

 _Día 18: Buenos… días, creo. Ya son las cuatro de la madrugada, tomé el turno de la noche. Me quedan cuatro días para entregar un informe completo acerca del sujeto N°2154. Todavía no tengo los exámenes que necesito—El maldito Andrew sigue dando patéticas excusas por no tenerlos a tiempo—. He recopilado en un documento escrito todos los datos que he obtenido de la vampiresa, pero aún me falta para poder redactar un texto decente._

 _La herida ocasionada por el objeto punzante ha cicatrizado por completo, no quedó una sola marca en el tejido. Era de suponerse, dado el número de trombocitos y protrombina en su sangre._

 _Otro cambio es su apetito, que ya está afectando su comportamiento. Normalmente les administramos a los vampiros 25cc de sangre cada 12 horas, para mantener sus cuerpos funcionando, pero no les satisface. Está bastante irritable, ha perdido parte de su fuerza física y muestra signos de cansancio durante el día._

 _Y, para finalizar, antes de que ella pueda arruinar la toma, se despide el doctor Westergård._ —cuando termino de hablar, corto la grabación y apago la cámara de video.

Me giré para observar a mi chupasangre predilecta, que, por cierto, se veía fatal. El tono gris de su piel y la sangre seca que la cubre en algunas zonas le dan un aspecto desagradable, como el de un zombi. Sus huesos se ven prominentes, las costillas se le marcan cada vez que inhala. Es una lástima, considerando lo hermosa que luce estando limpia y bien alimentada. Recuerdo que en ese momento, pensando en cómo se vería, me di cuenta de que me atraía. Al menos físicamente. En ocasiones me imaginaba recorriendo su piel clara con mi lengua, o haciéndola gemir en la noche. Exactamente como la tenía hace unas horas.

Sin los resultados del examen no podía estar seguro de que estuviera lista para someterla a un experimento. Era cosa de tener paciencia y esperar a tenerlos, o pasársela a alguno de mis superiores para que la abrieran de una vez. El solo pensarlo me revolvía el estómago, algo difícil de lograr, considerando que he visto las suficientes disecciones de cadáveres en la morgue como para que casi nada me impresione. Por otra parte, todavía no había comprobado que funcionaran bien sus reflejos, ni tampoco la había visto caminar. Con lo débil que estaba, no era mayor problema tumbarla e inmovilizarla si se salía de control.

Para sorpresa de ella, abrí las cerraduras de los cilindros metálicos que rodeaban sus brazos, piernas, cintura y cuello. Luego solté las correas, todas excepto la de la muñeca izquierda. No soy idiota, no la iba a desatar por completo, sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera sentarse. Ella no se movió, permaneció totalmente estática y sin emitir sonido alguno. Me veía fijamente con sus ojos azules, con aprehensión e incluso algo de temor.

—Necesito que te endereces—le dije.

— ¿Qué me harás?

—Cálmate, solo es otra revisión, veré cómo están tus reflejos y algunas otras cosas.

La ayudé a sentarse colocando una mano sobre su espalda para empujarla lentamente. Se sentó hacia el lado de la mesa más próximo al punto donde estaba atada. Sus piernas quedaron colgando, e intentó acomodar el resto de su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo. Movía el cuello en círculos, para después estirar su columna de forma sonora. Cuando lo hizo, sus perfectos y redondos senos subieron y rebotaron al bajar…

— ¿Qué estás viéndome?

—Te he visto desnuda todos los días, supéralo.

Tomé el martillo para percutir en algunos tendones. Comencé con el reflejo rotuliano, luego el bicipital, que le causó dolor, hizo una mueca cuando su brazo herido se movió. El reflejo braquiorradial, bien, cúbito pronador, bien, del pectoral mayor, bien. Sus arcos reflejos funcionaban perfectamente.

Tomo una linterna para revisar la contracción y dilatación de sus pupilas. Reacciona según lo esperado, no tiene midriasis o miosis. Otra cosa, que no debería ir en un informe médico, pero que sí atrae mi atención, es lo claros que se ven sus irises, son preciosos. Tan azules como el reflejo del cielo en una laguna congelada.

—Ahora necesito que te pongas de pie.

Vuelvo a ayudarle a incorporase, poco a poco. Se tambaleó un poco al principio, pero luego se sostuvo perfectamente. No me quitaba esa mirada penetrante de encima, era halagador y me ponía tenso al mismo tiempo.

—Voy a soltar la otra correa. Si intentas huir, lo vas a lamentar.

Acto seguido la liberé. Ella se sobó la muñeca, y la movía en círculos. Me observaba nuevamente, como si quisiera calcular qué tan probable era que pudiese pasar por encima de mí. Le arqueé una ceja, desafiándola. Si ella creía que se libraría de esto así de fácil, tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

—Que ni se te ocurra.

—No he hecho nada.

—Te trataré bien siempre que te comportes.

—Me portaré bien siempre que no me toquetees ni me veas los pechos o… mi sexo.

—No vengas a imponer condiciones. Ahora, camina.

La tomé del brazo sano, y le acompañé mientras daba unos pasos torpes por la sala. Se nota cansada, pero se coordinaba bien. Dimos una vuelta amplia, y ella miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de curiosidad y repudio.

—Terminó el paseo, vuelve a la mesa.

—Para que me amarres como a un animal.

—Yo no doy las órdenes de experimentar con los sujetos atados, pero sí tengo que hacer que se cumplan.

—Ya, ya.

Se recostó, y antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento sorpresivo, le coloqué el primer cilindro alrededor del cuello. Puse el resto de las placas metálica y las correas, menos la del lado herido. Luego guardé el instrumental médico. En cuanto metí mi mano al maletín, sentí un dolor punzante en mi mano. Uno de los bisturíes quedo mal guardado, con el filo expuesto. No era un corte profundo, aunque sí sangra, lo que atrajo instantáneamente la atención de mi huésped. Sus ojos tenían un brillo febril. Miraba mi sangre como un hombre perdido en el Sahara miraría a una cantimplora con agua.

Me retiré a limpiar la herida y vendarla. Volví de inmediato a ver qué estaba haciendo la vampiresa. Tenía una expresión miserable, sé que la sed la estaba acabando. Las raciones que les damos a los suyos son suficientes solo para vivir, no para nutrirlos, y mucho menos satisfacerlos. No solía tener compasión con los suyos, sin embargo, hay algo en ella que me hizo reconsiderarlo. Tal vez sea el hecho de que luce como una chica joven e inocente.

—Escucha, te propongo un trato, si tú cooperas con los procedimientos, yo no te molestaré más de lo estrictamente necesario, y podría darte más porciones de sangre a cambio de una buena conducta— _Sólo lo necesario, claro, si le daba una ración excesiva, habría recuperado su fuerza y probablemente no estaría vivo ahora._

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí—confirmé mientras buscaba una bolsa de sangre A+, y serví unos cincuenta mililitros en un vaso dosificador. En cuanto la vio, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y las venas que están alrededor de ellos salieron a la superficie, se veían protuberantes debajo de su piel clara. Le acerqué el vaso a la boca, y ella la tragó en segundos, soltando un gemido de alivio, y algo de placer. _Diablos, adoro ese sonido._

El cambio es rápido, su piel recuperó el color normal, incluso se ve sonrojada y con los labios más rojos y tersos. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, más brillantes que antes de alimentarse. Y la herida en su brazo comenzó a regenerarse a un ritmo meteórico. Es increíble. Como si la sangre le devolviese la vida y su energía. Aún no se ha descubierto por qué sucede.

—Gracias—susurró ella, y sé que en verdad se sintió agradecida.

—Sólo no vuelvas a mencionarlo, y actúa débil si es que viene a inspeccionar.

—Acepto tu trato—dijo sonriendo. _Es jodidamente bella cuando sonríe._

Corté el video en ese momento, y planeaba eliminar la última parte, mas no me acordé a tiempo. Ese error precipitó el resto de los acontecimientos. Si tan solo no hubiese estado tan distraído.

Bajo la vista hasta ver a Elsa, que sigue acurrucada en mi regazo, como una gatita, lo único que le falta es ronronear. Paso mi mano por su cabello desenredando con cuidado algunos nudos.

—Ese día, cuando llegué a mi departamento después de terminar el turno, me puse a pensar en sus ojos azules como el hielo, lo bellos que se veían cuando sonreíste—le confieso. Si bien es cierto lo que digo, ella no se lo traga.

—No te creo.

—Lo digo en serio, y con el dolor de mi alma. No debería pensar así de ti. Diablos, esto no debería funcionar. No es correcto, es una aberración contra la naturaleza. Esperaba que fuera únicamente algo pasajero, que solo fueran las ganas de follarte, nada más.

—Qué romántico. Y ahora que te acostaste conmigo, ¿me dejarás?

—Nunca, eres más que una simple aventura pasajera.

* * *

—Eso espero—me rompe el corazón la idea de volver a estar sola, en especial después de probar lo que es estar con Hans.

—Lo prometo.

—No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir.

—Lo cumpliré, cueste lo que cueste.

—Eres mortal, no puedes jurarme lo eterno, está fuera de tu alcance.

—Entonces conviérteme.

—No sabes lo que pides.

—En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo. ¿Por qué no ahora? —ignoro su comentario y tomo la cámara para colocar otro video al azar.

 **Diario del doctor Westergård, registro audiovisual. 14 de Octubre.**

 _Día… 29 de la investigación. El paciente N°2154 presenta las condiciones óptimas para empezar a trabajar con ella. Está dispuesta a cooperar, así que… hagámoslo. Le suministraré un compuesto desarrollado en el laboratorio, fue probado en ratas, conejos, gatos y chimpancés, ahora probaremos con algo más parecido a un humano, con mejor resistencia. Es una droga depresora, la VED, también llamada 'paz de las bestias'. Debería reducir su agresividad, bajar su ritmo cardíaco y frecuencia respiratoria, al igual que su metabolismo._

 _Le administraré 5 ml de una muestra de 400 microgramos cada 6 horas, evaluando su avance cada 10 minutos durante la hora 1 de cada ciclo._

— ¿Qué se supone que vas a inyectarme? Porque no seré voluntaria para un pseudo-experimento nazi.

—Ya lo dije, es una sustancia depresora, en dosis bajas actuará como un sedante. Además, te relajará. Como mucho, sentirás frío y cansancio.

—No es que sea fan de que me inyectes líquidos raros…

—Agradece que es poco invasivo, las otras opciones eran jugar con tus ciclos de sueño-vigilia, o invadir tu sistema límbico.

—Qué considerado.

—No hay de qué, _querida._

Me inyectó la droga y colocó el cronómetro para ver la rapidez con que actúa. Me sentí relajada casi al instante, la ansiedad se evaporo como el agua sobre la acera en el verano. Dejé de tener control sobre la parte baja de mi cuerpo, y el sueño empezó a apoderarse de mí. A la media hora, tomó mi temperatura corporal. El frío se estaba haciendo insoportable. Después del entumecimiento, comenzaron los espasmos y el dolor.

—Me estoy congelando—apenas alcancé a decir por entremedio del castañeteo de mis dientes.

—Sólo te queda media hora más, puedes aguantarte.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no estás recostado sobre una placa metálica. Me estoy muriendo de frío.

—No vas a morir, la dosis es muy baja.

— ¿Crees que eso me dejará tranquila?

—No, pero no tienes alternativa.

—Al menos distráeme un poco.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Háblame de lo que sea. No lo sé… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Yo trabajo aquí.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Por qué tú estás a cargo de mí?

—Porque soy el mejor de mi generación universitaria.

—Eres _tan_ humilde. ¿Y por qué aceptaste este trabajo?

—Me uní por el prestigio de la carrera, quiero destacar en mi campo. No quiero ser un médico más, no. Yo quiero ser _el médico_ , hacer algo importante. Siempre me gustó la idea de ser inmortalizado por mi trabajo. Y este es el lugar preciso para eso.

—Creí que los médicos eran más altruistas. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, considerando la clase de lugar donde trabajas.

—Intentaré tomarlo como un cumplido.

—Como quieras.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

—Una serie de malas decisiones.

—Igual que los demás.

—No soy como los otros. Yo nunca quise esta forma de vida, no quería ser vampiro.

—Ya he oído eso antes.

—Si no vas a escuchar, no preguntes.

—Creo que tendré que darte una dosis mayor para que te calmes _, querida_.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No podía moverme, no podía hablar, sólo era consciente del frío que sentía. Estuve a punto de dormirme, hasta que sentí algo cálido envolviéndome. Era la bata que Hans traía puesta. Era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirme de lado a lado, dejando descubierta mi cabeza y piernas. En ese momento le agradecía desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Fue el primer acto que me hizo reconsiderar que tal vez no fuera tan malo, si tuvo la piedad para ayudarme. . Y, después de todo, él era solo un trabajador más, era su obligación tenerme allí.

—Elsa. Mi nombre es Elsa, no _querida._

—Elsa entonces—su voz era tan suave como la seda, y cálida como el sol al mediodía.

No recuerdo que más sucedió, su rostro fue lo último que vi antes de dormirme. El resto del video lo muestra a él ordenando cosas de la sala y leyendo. A ratos se acercaba a verme, me apartó el cabello de la cara, y quitó los puntos de la herida de mi brazo. Hace ambas con delicadeza, casi con ternura. Me entibia el estómago pensar que ya entonces se dedicara a cuidarme, siendo que éramos unos completos desconocidos. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Sabía su apellido, porque lo había leído en el prendedor de su bata, y eso era todo.

—Ese día soñé contigo, por primera vez—habla Hans, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y de qué se trató?—se enrojece un poco, lo que responde inmediatamente a mi pregunta.

—Este… es… ah, digamos que te deseaba, físicamente, con locura. Sabía que eras fría, sarcástica y desafiante, pero, Dios, eres tan hermosa. Odio admitirlo, en verdad lo detesto, mas no deja de ser cierto. Hace tanto tiempo que una mujer… o en tu caso una vampiresa, no me atraía de esta forma, irracional, intensa y desesperada.

—Ni yo creí que me enamoraría de ti, que serías mi debilidad. Aunque tampoco te veía como un bocadillo.

— ¿Nunca pensaste en chupar mi sangre?

—No hasta que me lo ofreciste. Salvo cuando te cortaste, pero en ese momento no era yo misma, era la sed que me tenía poseída—No hay nada peor que la sed de sangre. No hay nada que se le compare. Es la primera necesidad en un vampiro, el primer instinto, somos cazadores. Si tenemos sed, nada más importa, somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de quedar satisfechos. No puedes pensar, no se puede ignorar, nada. Y se siente pésimo. La garganta arde, sientes como si tuvieras fuego por dentro, y vidrio en las venas. Da una jaqueca terrible, dolor muscular, los colmillos salen por sí solos, rompiendo las encías.

—Lo recuerdo. Y sé que no eres un monstruo. Bebiste de mi sangre estando bajo control, eso lo hiciste gracias a tu voluntad fuerte.

—Porque eras tú de quien bebía. Jamás te haría daño.

* * *

Sé que ella jamás me dañaría. Lo ha probado tantas veces. Y salvó mi vida, literal y figurativamente. Antes de conocerla no había reflexionado respecto a lo que hacía, a mi trabajo, a todos los actos ilegales, violaciones a los derechos y asesinatos que cometí 'en nombre de la ciencia', y para tener una probada de la gloria de ser un nombre mundialmente reconocido por mis investigaciones. Estaba ciego por ese deseo, tanto que no vi en qué me estaba convirtiendo.

Si sigo pensando en eso, voy a terminar con depresión. Decido saltar unos cuantos videos, hasta llegar a uno especialmente importante. Fue grabado el día en que nos besamos por primera vez. Y cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de quien no debía. Era ética, moral, y hasta biológicamente incorrecto, y no me importó en absoluto.

 **Diario del doctor Westergård, registro audiovisual. 25 de Octubre.**

 _Día 40 de la investigación con el paciente 2154. Le he dado dosis de VED cada vez mayores, hasta el punto en que se desmayó. Su presión sanguínea y gasto cardíaco eran realmente bajos, tuve que administrarle adrenalina y aldosterona para estabilizarla. Temo que la droga pueda crearle dependencia a este estado de narcolepsia inducida. Sé que ella ya se acostumbró a la droga, incluso le parece placentero el efecto del sueño._

—No me he vuelto adicta a esa cosa, sólo me relajé un momento. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, también querrías evadir la realidad.

—Lo sé, entiendo que prefieres estar bajo el efecto de la VED. Es sólo que me preocupa que te haga daño.

—Y yo que pensaba que no te importaría si muriera.

—Eres mi sujeto experimental, me echarán de acá si mueres—se escuchó tan falso que no me convencería ni a mí mismo.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

—Shhh… mejor bebe un poco—corté la grabación, evitando que se viera el momento en que le acerqué un vaso con sangre a los labios. Elsa tragó con gusto, hasta cerró los ojos y bebió más lento de lo normal. Lo disfruta, sin duda. Se pone de mejor humor siempre que se alimenta, y también se comporta se manera mucho más sexual, como si cediera a sus instintos más básicos—. Siempre me pregunté que tiene los tuyos con la sangre.

—Es necesaria, la sangre es vida, se siente como si bebiera energía pura. No es tan buena como la fresca. De una bolsa solo sirve para aliviar el dolor en mi garganta, y satisfacer el hambre.

—Y te da placer.

—Esto… yo… este… ah… no lo entenderías—replica ella, tartamudeando, y con su cara tan roja como el líquido que acaba de beber.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, es más que una droga para ti. Diría que es como el placer sexual.

—No quiero hablar de esto contigo.

—Te puse nerviosa.

—Cállate. Tenía sed, eso es todo.

— ¿Sólo de sangre? —reduje la distancia entre nosotros, de manera que quedaron apenas unos centímetros entre nuestros rostros.

—S-sí—miró mis labios y luego volteó su cabeza, evitando el contacto visual.

Dejé de prestarle atención, si lo hacía, terminaría cediendo a mis impulsos, y con ella desnuda y atada a la mesa… No, no quería hacerlo con ella de esa manera. La prefiero como está ahora, sobre mi cama, enredada en las sábanas rojo oscuro.

El siguiente video muestra cuando ya habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas. Elsa había dormido entremedio, y ya estaba despierta cuando comencé a grabar. Le estaba tomando la presión sanguínea con el esfigmómetro, cuando volví a notar su mirada sobre la mía. No con odio ni con hambre, tampoco suplicando, sino que estaba contemplándome en silencio. Ni siquiera recuerdo las cifras que arrojó el aparato, solo puedo evocar el brillo en los ojos de Elsa, la curva suave de su sonrisa, y el rubor adorable en sus mejillas. Acaricié su rostro con una mano, con la otra sostuve su mentón. Sin ser consciente del todo, me acerqué a ella hasta que nuestros labios se toparon. Fue apenas un roce. Y ella respondió, moviendo su boca sobre la mía. En ese instante supe que ella también me deseaba, que sentía algo por mí, lo suficiente para olvidar la situación y nuestras posiciones por un segundo.

Veo mi propia cara embobada después de besarla, la sonrisa idiota en mi rostro que no se borró en el resto de la hora, hasta que termina el video.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó al día siguiente. Ha sido probablemente uno de los momentos en los que he sentido más temor en la vida: cuando se enteraron de lo mío con la vampiresa. Me sacaron del salón para hablar conmigo e interrogarme personalmente. Dios, pensé que no volvería a salir del centro de investigaciones.

—Westergård, quiero hablar contigo un segundo—dijo el profesor y médico encargado de la investigación, el doctor Cunningham—. Es acerca de tus informes.

— ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

—Sí, me preocupa lo que estás haciendo con ella—casi me dio un paro cardiorrespiratorio con eso. Estaba sudando y me temblaban las manos, así que las oculté detrás de mí.

—Estoy siguiendo los procedimientos típicos, y elegí una de las pruebas que faltaban por realizarle a los de su tipo.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Elegiste uno de los experimentos menos invasivos, la mantienes mejor que al resto de los vampiros del centro, y tus reportes… se nota que te tomas el caso como un tema personal. No quiero que sigas involucrándote con ella.

—Era un experimento pendiente, solo por eso lo tomé. Y está igual que los otros-

—No me mientas, no soy imbécil. Sé que la estás alimentando. Y la besaste.

—Era la única forma de que cooperara, intentó atacarme dos veces en los primeros días acá. Además, sólo fue un beso, no volverá a suceder. Fue un momento de debilidad, y nada más.

—No te estarás encariñando con ella, ¿o sí, Westergård? Recuerda, esas cosas tendrán forma humana, pero son una plaga. Experimentamos con ellos, son nuestros conejillos de indias. Sólo nos sirven para desarrollar tecnologías para avanzar en técnicas médicas, no para satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales.

—No lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Más te vale, si pasa de nuevo, olvídate de tu titulación y de volver a poner un pie en la universidad. Esa puta solo se ve como una mujer, por dentro es solo una bestia, no vale la pena que pierdas todo por ella.

—Eso no pasará.

—No me decepciones, eres uno de los mejores aspirantes que tengo.

Todavía veo su rostro severo, quedó impreso en mi memoria, al igual que el rostro de mi padre cada vez que le hacía enfurecer. Pese al miedo que me infundió, no iba a desistir de mi decisión. Ya había decidido que estaría con mi vampiresa, sin importar los dilemas morales. Sólo tendría que ser más cuidadoso en el futuro, dejar la menor cantidad de cabos sueltos posibles.

* * *

Hace mucho rato que Hans está callado. Su rostro es tan impasible como siempre, no muestra emociones ni indicios de lo que le está perturbando. Hemos pasado muchos videos, hasta llegar al último: el día del ataque.

—Hans, ¿qué tienes?

—No es nada—dice mientras presiona el botón para reproducir el video.

 **Diario del doctor Westergård, registro audiovisual. 31 de Octubre.**

 _Día 46: habla el doctor Westergård, son las diez de la noche. El paciente N°2154 se prepara para la siguiente prueba, que es la administración por vía intravenosa de una droga también desarrollada en este centro, la 'levanta muertos'. Es sintética, tiene efectos similares a los opiáceos, una estimulante realmente fuerte. Actuará sobre su eje hipotalámico-hipofisario-adrenal, aumentando su secreción de glucocorticoides. La llevará al límite del estado de alerta, se alistará para la lucha y la huida. Estoy preparado para tener que efectuar un plan de emergencia si es que esto termina mal._

—Adelante—ya estaba acostumbrada a que me inyectara sustancias extrañas.

El cogió la jeringa y me administró la droga. Recuerdo que al principio no sucedía nada, pensé que quizás no me hubiese inyectado la droga, que podría haber llenado la jeringa con suero. Luego sentí calor, muchísimo calor, y mi corazón latía tan deprisa que me asustó. Mis colmillos salieron por si solos. Sentía como si acabara de beber cientos de litros de sangre, estaba llena de una sensación de energía y de poder, lista para correr desde Oslo hasta Marruecos, y atravesar océanos nadando.

—Elsa, ¿estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca—mi voz se oye tan rara, demasiado aguda, como un chillido.

Colocó dos dedos sobre mi vena subclavia mientras tomaba el tiempo. Se veía preocupado, sacó otra jeringa de una de las gavetas.

—La frecuencia de tus latidos es muy alta, podrías tener un paro.

—Estoy bien.

—Podrías entrar en shock—me inyecta lo que sea que hubiese ido a buscar. Recuerdo que luego sentí que mi respiración se normalizaba, igual que mis latidos. Lo único que no se desvaneció fue la sensación de tener una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Él dejó de mirarme para anotar algunas cosas en su libreta. No me dedicó otro vistazo en mucho tiempo. Vuelve a ojear un libro de semiología. Luego saca una laptop. Lo observé detenidamente. Algo le estaba molestando. Y a mí también, pero no sé si sería por el mismo motivo. Había despertado, _no sé si sería en la mañana o en la tarde_ , con un presentimiento extraño. La atmósfera densa, como la hora que precede al huracán. Lo notaba, y sé que Hans también. En lo que iba del día apenas me había hablado. Aunque sí se comunicaba más que los días anteriores. Se comportó extraño desde que me besó. Al principio lo vi más feliz que en todas las otras sesiones. Al día siguiente también. El tercero fue distinto. Era frío conmigo. No le había hecho nada malo, pero aun así estaba actuando raro.

Me estaba quedando dormida nuevamente cuando escuché un sonido familiar a la distancia. Muy agudo para que lo oyese un humano. Ese era un llamado que sólo hacen los de mi especie. Se estaban coordinando. Y son muchos, escuché más de cincuenta voces distintas. Se estaban acercando al edificio.

Identifiqué al líder, cuya voz se alza por sobre las otras. Mantuve mi mente en silencio, no quería que supieran que estaba allí abajo. Me llevarían con ellos, esperarían que los siguiera. Y supe que no venían con intenciones pacíficas. No, estos eran los aullidos de guerra, intentarían realizar un ataque.

Pasó una hora antes de que se escuchara el primer choque. Se oían gritos, más chillidos y vidrios rompiéndose. Estaban ingresando al edificio.

—Hans, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

—Vamos—respondió mientras me desataba las correas y cilindros de los brazos. Con las manos libres pude ayudarle a desatarme. Cuando estuve libre de ataduras, aproveché de tomar la cámara. Lo último registrado es el piso del edificio.

En ese momento ambos nos echamos a correr. Él me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta una vía de evacuación subterránea. Avanzaríamos unos quince o veinte metros antes de que un grupo irrumpiera en la sala. Eran seis, todos cubiertos de sangre fresca. Uno de ellos llevaba un galón de gasolina, que esparció por todo el lugar. Por supuesto, no solo iban a matar a la gente del centro y rescatar a los míos, también tenían que quemar el edificio hasta sus cimientos. Si retrocedíamos, nos matarían, y si seguíamos, el fuego nos alcanzaría en algún punto. Tomamos la segunda opción, solo que a Hans se le ocurrió otra salida. Me levantó hasta que toqué el techo y pidió que rompiera un ducto de ventilación. Lo hice y le ayudé a subir. Con toda la sangre que había bebido en los últimos días estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

Lo seguí gateando y reptando por varios giros y rincones cubiertos de polvo y líquidos pegajosos, hasta que el humo comenzó a llenar el conducto. Hans no iba a durar mucho más tiempo consciente, se desmayaría en pocos minutos, así que le ofrecí cargar parte de su peso sobre mi espalda. No fue mayor problema, una vez que se tragó su orgullo, me dio las indicaciones. Por alguna interferencia divina, llegamos a salvo hasta donde termina la ventila. Destrocé la rejilla metálica para salir al exterior.

Ya era de noche, no había luna, la única luz provenía del incendio en el edifico. El olor a carne quemada y sangre impregnaba el aire, una peste que casi me dio arcadas. Los gritos eran terribles. Adentro había una carnicería, los vampiros estaban acabando con todo. Corrimos hacia la parte trasera del edificio, para adentrarnos en el bosque y perdernos de vista, pero uno de ellos nos interceptó antes de que lo lográramos. Mi corazón casi se paralizó. Nos vio a mí y a Hans con odio puro. Se abalanzó sobre Hans, que perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron. Hubo un fárrago de miembros y extremidades golpeándose, con el vampiro siempre encima de Hans, intentando desgarrarle el cuello con los dientes. Me lancé con todas mis fuerzas sobre el vampiro, que me lanzó contra un árbol. Quedé con la espalda llena de astillas incrustadas, y sentí mi sangre caliente y espesa caer por el resto de mi cuerpo. Pero no me detuve. Él era más fuerte que yo, cargó todo su peso sobre mí, inmovilizándome. Estuvo a punto de arrancarme la cabeza, cuando oí un disparo. Mi atacante cayó muerto a un lado, y Hans me ayudó a incorporarme. Seguramente llevaba un arma con balas de madera. Debí suponer que no trabajaría con vampiros sin tener un plan "B".

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a una carretera. Era demasiado peligroso estar a campo abierto, así que nos quedamos al borde y caminamos por el resto de la noche. En lo alto del cielo se levantó una columna de humo a causa del incendio. Los vampiros seguían chillando, pero esta vez de satisfacción. Estaban devorando a sus víctimas.

No nos detuvimos ni un segundo. Sentí que nos observaban. Habían enviado a dos vampiros insurgentes a buscarnos. Para entonces la respiración de Hans era frenética, y sus movimientos denotaban cansancio. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podríamos seguir.

De pronto vi las luces de la cuidad. Había una gasolinera en el límite de la carretera, con apenas un empleado atendiendo. Un solo vehículo estaba en el servicio. Tomé la decisión impulsiva de robarlo. Necesitábamos escapar más rápido, y con un auto lo lograríamos. Le grité a Hans que subiera al auto, mientras yo atacaba al propietario. No quise ver su rostro, me sentiría aun más culpable por lo que hice. Lo tumbé al suelo con tal fuerza que se oyó el crujido de su cráneo rompiéndose. No lo miré, hice andar el auto y nos fuimos por la carretera en contra del tránsito. Luego de unos 45 minutos, perdimos a los otros vampiros.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—me preguntó Hans.

—Correr.

— ¿Hacia dónde?

—No lo sé. Me matarán si se enteran de que te salvé. Nos vieron correr, querrán vengarse.

— ¿Los conoces?

—No personalmente, pero sé lo que quieren hacer. Son un grupo de extremistas. O estás de su lado en la rebelión, o estás en su contra. Ahora nos asesinarán si nos encuentran.

— ¿Rebelión? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Era solo un rumor. Se decía que varios clanes planeaban hacer una especie de atentado generalizado a nivel global. Somos más de los que piensas, Hans, hay millones de nosotros. Y muchos pertenecen a ese grupo. Intentarán sembrar el caos en donde puedan. Los centros de experimentación con vampiros son sólo el primer paso.

— ¡¿Y por qué carajo no me lo dijiste antes?! —nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

—Porque no creía en esos rumores.

Seguí conduciendo un buen rato, hasta llegar a donde termina Oslo. En ese momento detuve el vehículo.

—Necesito regresar a mi departamento, si vamos a huir, necesitaremos más dinero y algunas otras cosas. Además, mi auto es más rápido.

— ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes de salir de la capital?

—No está lejos de acá, sólo conduce—dijo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Seguí manejando hasta llegar a unos edificios de cinco pisos. Hans me pasó su chaqueta antes de que el guardia de la entrada me viera desnuda. Le explica que soy su acompañante para que nos dejara pasar.

Nos bajamos del auto, le saqué la matrícula y los papeles para que no puedan identificarlo tan fácilmente. Subimos hasta el cuarto piso del tercer edificio. Hans abrió rápidamente la puerta, antes de que nos viesen sus vecinos. Él encendió la luz y cerró con llave la puerta.

El interior es simple y estilizado. Muebles modernos y austeros, de cuero y madera negros, junto con metal. Me gustó bastante, se nota que es masculino el diseño. Me invitó a sentarme mientras él revolvía los cajones buscando documentos y tarjetas de crédito.

Sólo se detuvo cuando vio mis muslos cubiertos con sangre. Me acosté de lado en el sillón mientras él me quitaba con una pinza los trozos de madera. Dolían muchísimo, y él se disculpó por no tener morfina en su departamento. Cuando terminó, me limpió las heridas con suero, y aplicó una especie de gel antiinflamatorio en los lugares que tenían cardenales. No era necesario, me curaría en unos minutos más, pero él insistió.

Tomé una ducha mientras él cenaba algo rápido. Me quité las capas de sangre seca, tierra, fango, polvo y otras cosas no identificables. Mi piel volvió a ser blanca y mi cabello rubio. Salí de la ducha sintiéndome mucho mejor. Tomé la secadora de cabello y una toalla. Fui hacia el cuarto que Hans dijo que podía usar. Él entró al baño en el rato en que yo estaba secándome. Me desenrede el cabello con los dedos, y luego me vestí con una camiseta de Hans, que me quedaba demasiado ancha, parecía un vestido. Y olía como él, tenía su perfume y el olor de su piel impregnados.

Me recosté a ver las noticias hasta que él entró. Traía puesta como única prenda una toalla pequeña que cubría sus caderas y sus partes masculinas. El resto estaba todo expuesto. Su cuerpo atlético, pero no excesivamente robusto, se veía estupendo con las gotas de agua cayendo y el vapor emanando de su piel surcada de pecas.

— ¿Gozando la vista?—preguntó con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Bastante—Se sentó junto a mí, salpicando algunas gotas sobre mis piernas, gotas que fue quitando una a una con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Bueno, tenemos algo de tiempo para hacer más que sólo ver. Conseguí unos pasajes en avión para mañana… o mejor dicho, hoy día en la mañana, a las cinco AM. Iremos a San Petersburgo, y de allí tú decide el destino, mientras esté a kilómetros de aquí.

—Entonces deberías dormir, la inmortal soy yo, no tú. Tú necesitarás energía para lo que vendrá.

—Qué manera de matar pasiones, _querida_.

—Hace mucho que no me decías querida.

— ¿Lo extrañaste?—dijo él, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo para besarme.

—Mucho. Pero no te lo voy a dejar tan fácil.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Te propongo un juego, como una especie de calentamiento previo para todo el tiempo que pasaremos corriendo. Si me atrapas, soy tuya. Si te atrapo yo, veremos…—dije en mi mejor tono oscuro, uno que denota lujuria y peligro, y que lo dejó turbado por un momento.

—Acepto.

* * *

— ¿Por qué sonríes?—le pregunto a Elsa, que tiene una cara de picardía que no esperaba ver en ella.

—Estaba recordando nuestra pequeña persecución por tu departamento.

Uno de los mejores momentos de la noche. Recuerdo el peak de adrenalina que sentí en el momento en que ella se escabulló de mi agarre y se echó a correr. Hicimos un desastre, parece la escena de un crimen. Los vecinos comenzaron a golpear la muralla con una escoba y gritar que paráramos. Y me importó una mierda.

Recuerdo que la toalla que traía puesta se cayó en los primeros cinco minutos. Eso distrajo a Elsa lo suficiente para poder acorralarla en mi sillón. Alcancé a quitarle la camiseta antes de que huyera de nuevo. Botamos la lámpara, libros, un jarrón y dos sillas del comedor en el proceso. Ella salió al balcón, y reingresó casi de inmediato, no bien recordó que estaba totalmente descubierta. Aproveché esa distracción para arrojarme sobre ella. La atrapé y forcejeamos hasta que perdimos el equilibrio. Caí sobre ella, restringiendo sus movimientos.

—Eres mía—le dije en el oído.

Tome sus brazos y los sujeté por encima de su cabeza. No es la primera vez que la veía desnuda, pero esto era diferente a examinarla en busca de signos clínicos. Ya no era una criatura de aspecto frágil tendida sobre la mesa del laboratorio. Ahora era una… ¿Mujer? ¿Fémina? ¿Vampiresa? Aún no sé cómo llamarla, aunque eso no es relevante. Lo que importaba era que aun sin pretenderlo, lucía jodidamente sensual. Sensual y demasiado hermosa, de una forma anormalmente dulce y angelical, para ser una criatura del Averno, como las leyendas lo creen.

La besé en los labios. Ella trazó una línea de besos húmedos en mi cuello, y deslizó su lengua justo por debajo de mi nuez de Adán. Maldita sea, se sintió estupendo. No me molesté en frenar el gruñido que salió de mi garganta. Su boca seguía moviéndose hasta llegar a la piel sensible que cubre mi arteria carótida. Sus colmillos presionaron sobre ese punto, sin desgarrarlo ni perforar, solo lo mordisqueando con suavidad. Sentí una presión similar entre mis piernas, y el que sus caderas desnudas se frotaran contra las mías no hizo más que endurecer mi erección.

—Hueles muy bien—dijo ella con una voz ronca que no hace más que excitarme.

— ¿Quieres morderme?—hay algo que me enciende de sobremanera con esto del vampirismo, de alguna manera, la idea de dejarla morderme era jodidamente tentadora—. Hazlo.

Sus colmillos se enterraron en mi piel ligeramente, solo lo suficiente como para que saliera un hilillo de sangre, luego los retiró, para después pasar su lengua caliente sobre los dos puntos que marcó. Sólo dolió al principio. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, otra sensación totalmente diferente reemplazó el dolor. Es difícil describir lo que se siente el darle de mi sangre, es emocionante, se siente como si estuviera conectado a ella, como si algo de mi fuerza o energía vital se traspasara a ella, que gimió y se arqueó, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Ya estando satisfecha, me soltó y se dejó caer en el piso. Me dediqué a contemplarla completa. Desde su cara sonrojada, sus labios rojos, su cuello inmaculado, sus pechos redondos y erguidos, su vientre plano, y su sexo, cubierto de vello rubio claro. Sus piernas temblaban, pero sus ojos me veían con confianza y deseo latente.

Me levante y le ayudé a incorporarse. Si íbamos a hacer esto, quería que fuera en un lugar decente. Le debía eso al menos. Tiré del cubrecama y ella se recostó sobre las sábanas rojas, que hacen resaltar su piel perfecta. Se veía tan tentadora, tumbada sobre mi cama, con las piernas abiertas lo suficiente para colocarme entre ellas. Quería tocarla, quería marcarla de alguna forma, y también esperaba hacerla desfallecer de placer. Comencé besando uno de sus tobillos, ascendiendo por sus piernas inquietas. Me apoyé sobre los codos para quedar cómodo y poder seguir subiendo. Su respiración se hacía más rápida con cada roce húmedo. Recorrí desde su rodilla hasta su muslo interior con mi legua y mis dientes, dejando algunas marcas rosadas en su piel. La expectación en ella era casi tangible. Los jadeos y sus manos en mi cabello apremiándome a continuar.

Me detuve al llegar donde termina su pierna y empieza su cadera. Pasé mi lengua por el centro de su vientre, rodeando su ombligo y subiendo hasta sus pechos. Nunca me cansaré de verlos. Rosa pálido, con el centro más oscuro, ambos perfectamente erectos, rogando por ser tocados. Tentativamente, pellizqué uno entre mi índice y pulgar. Ella ahogó un gemido. Acerqué mi boca a su otro seno, trazando su areola con la punta de mi lengua. Ella se arqueó y empujó sus caderas hacia mi miembro erecto, casi logrando hacerme perder el control por un segundo. Seguí jugando con ella. Esta vez deslizando mi lengua por el centro de su pezón, al tiempo que hacía rodar suavemente el otro entre mis dedos. Ella gemía suavemente, y enredó una mano en mi cabello y la otra entre las sábanas. La vi a los ojos antes de continuar. Estaban tan oscuros, apenas se veía el borde celeste. Sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con ella, y me haría pagar por ello más tarde. Comencé a succionar de su pezón, y de sus labios se escapó una especie de suspiro y gemido, uno de los sonidos más eróticos que había escuchado de ella, que envió una ola de excitación directo a mi órgano masculino. Era demasiado, ambos estábamos ansiosos.

Ella jaló mi cabello hasta que quedamos a la misma altura, y se estiró para besarme y morderme el labio inferior. Diablos, adoro cuando hace eso. Sus manos trazaron los músculos en mi pecho y abdomen. Solían marcarse más, últimamente no he hecho tanto ejercicio. No pareció importarle, se dedicó a observarme con una sonrisa felina en su rostro. Su aspecto será angelical, pero también hay algo oscuro y poderoso en ella. Tomó mi miembro en sus pequeñas y delgadas manos, masajeando la punta con su pulgar. Mentiría si dijera que no estuve a punto de correrme en ese momento, me sentí pulsar por dentro. Por suerte, ella me soltó. Me rodeó con un brazo a la altura de la espalda baja, y el otro lo pasó por detrás de mi cuello. Supe lo que quería. Estaba lista para continuar. La intimidad y lo ardiente del momento me tenían totalmente cautivado.

Me introduje en ella lentamente, gozando cada centímetro. Estaba realmente húmeda y muy cálida, rodeándome de una mera deliciosa, como deslizarse en mantequilla derretida. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, sin emitir sonidos. Me detuve al estar completamente dentro de Elsa. Me moví en círculos, eliminando lo que quedaba de 'resistencia'. Tomé un momento para saborear la sensación, el calor y los suaves latidos rodeando mi pene. Es entonces que comencé a moverme, y ella siguió las oscilaciones de mis embestidas con una gran facilidad. Llegamos a un ritmo que nos acomodó a ambos, inmersos en el placer más crudo y carnal de todos. No me molesté en controlar los sonidos que hacía, ni ella tampoco lo hizo. Dios, es alucinante la manera en que su voz expresa lo que siente. Ella es abrumadora, eso es seguro. Estimula todos mis sentidos a la vez. La piel tersa, su calor, su belleza, su olor, sus quejas suaves, el sabor que tiene, aún después de la ducha, todo de ella es tan intenso, como una ola intoxicante que me sacude, y que es capaz de hacerme perder el equilibrio.

Seguí moviéndome de adentro hacia afuera de ella, haciendo sonidos tan profanos como excitantes. Me acercó más a ella, de forma que pudo tocar mi pecho y cuello, besando y mordiendo, sin sacarme sangre. Su lengua encontró el punto detrás de mi oreja, que se siente estupendo al ser atrapado entre sus colmillos largos. Supe que terminaría dentro de poco, así que me enfoqué en jugar más con su cuerpo. Primero el placer de la dama, luego el mío. Además, su orgasmo se siente estupendo alrededor mío, se contrae y su cuerpo vibra. Coloqué una mano en el lugar donde nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados, deslizando los dedos sobre su clítoris hasta que se corrió, con un grito ahogado. La seguí dentro de poco, con un gemido que casi no reconozco como mío, disfrutando ese breve e increíblemente fuerte instante de satisfacción. Luego salí de su interior, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo nuevamente.

El resto de la madrugada se ha ido en ver los videos, y en repetir en nuestras memorias cada una de las decisiones que nos llevaron hasta este momento, hasta tener que huir de los rebeldes, y discutir sobre nuestro siguiente paso

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres renunciar a tu vida para venir conmigo?—pregunta ella.

—Absolutamente seguro—digo antes de besarla.

—Tendré que convertirte.

—Hazlo.

—Estás renunciando a muchas cosas. A tu carrera, a tener una esposa e hijos, a poder quedarte en un lugar y tener tu propio hogar.

—Podré continuar con mi carrera en cualquier momento. Y te tengo a ti, con eso me basta para una eternidad.

—Eres testarudo.

—Y tú difícil de convencer.

—Te quiero demasiado como para hacerte dejar de lado las posibilidades.

—Hay más posibilidades siendo inmortal que siendo humano. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo si logramos salir de esta.

Un juego extraño del detino, terminar enamorado de Elsa en esta situación. Estando en medio de la rebelión, sin ser partidarios de un bando, sólo nos queda como opción dar un paso al lado, huir por cuanto tiempo podamos. No sé qué es lo que nos depara el futuro, pero pienso averiguarlo junto a Elsa. Si vivimos mil años o apenas unos días más, no me importa, esto es lo que quiero.

* * *

A/N: bueno, esto ha sido el zukulento one-shot que tenía prometido. El título no me enorgullece, y quería postearlo el 31 de Octubre en la noche de Halloween, pero no estaba listo T.T No olviden comentar, y marcar como favorite si les gustó :3

Hay unas cuantas referencias a "Drácula" de Bram Stoker, que es uno de mis clásicos favoritos, y otras de la serie "The Vampire Diaries". Ambas, más algunos conocimientos básicos de biología, y mucha imaginación, fueron la base para este fic.

PD: es el primer lemon que escribo, algo un poquito más descriptivo. ¿Arrepentimientos? Ninguno XD hace mucho que no me divertía tanto escribiendo una historia corta.


End file.
